


Clearance

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cursed, F/M, Halloween, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2019, May/December Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: A cursed blade has made its way into Hydra hands. The closer to Halloween it gets, the more bloodthirsty it becomes.Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction - Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2019





	Clearance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).

It had started on the 2nd of October. A cold, windy Wednesday that should not have been different from other Wednesdays.

But this was when the first body had been found. The body of Adelaine Summer.

A young woman, she had just started her training with S.H.I.E.L.D. a few weeks back, had been stabbed when she was on her way to martial arts training. The wounds she suffered where deep and numerous, and it was obvious that this had been her cause of death.

After the person finding her alerted the necessary people about this incident, Phil Coulson was alerted as well.

He had two questions he sought answers to – how did a murder go unnoticed on one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s bases and who did the deed?

* * *

The second body was found on the 10th of October, little more than a week after Adelaine had been found.

The picture that was painted was the same as it was with Adelaine. The middle-aged John Werner had been stabbed and had most likely bled out afterwards. His body looked as though someone had completely lost control over their facilities. It looked like an act of pure hatred.

Coulson worried. Not only had there been a second murder, but he was no closer to finding out who committed the crime than he was when he was first tasked with it.

* * *

The strange woman appeared on third crime scene.

The 15th of October was dry, relatively warm and sunny, and was when the third body was discovered. This one was worse than the two before it, because the skin of the face had apparently been peeled off, which made the identifying of the body quite gruesome.

But when the body had appeared, so had she.

A woman, quite lithe, with wild brown curls, a friendly smile that reached her eyes – as long as she was not speaking about the case – and a bossy no-nonsense attitude.

At first, and he was a bit insulted by this. They had not told him about her. His clearance was not high enough to know which organisation stood behind her, just that her focus was on finding out where the bodies came from and who was responsible for them.

But Phil Coulson was almost famously stubborn and he’d be damned if he let her find the murderer without him.

So for better or worse, they worked together.

* * *

On the 18th of October the alarms rung once again.

When Coulson arrived at the scene it was to seeing two bodies, that had been stabbed and cut in the most gruesome of ways, and the woman that had been sent to solve this case kneeling in front of the bodies, looking quite small and fragile, pain etched on her face.

* * *

“Why is it, that your people are keeping things from my people?” He had asked her once.

“Phil, I can’t tell you. Just know that we both want to find out who did this. And the fastest path of doing that apparently led us here together.” She had answered without truly answering anything.

* * *

That there was more to her than had first met the eye, he had suspected when they had first met her.

He knew it for sure when sought him out one evening when he was about to go to bed.

“I think I know what the weapon is.” Her voice was almost hoarse, she seemed unhappy about the news.

“What is it?” Coulson had looked at her expectantly.

She seemed to steel herself.

“It’s a cursed blade,” she stated with so much conviction that he was tempted to believe her for a second.

“Excuse me?” His eyebrows rose to his receding hairline.

“A cursed blade. From the LeStrange family. This one is one we have been searching for a while, wanting to destroy it. We have not been lucky enough to find it yet.” The woman seemed quite casual with her explanation.

“A cursed blade.” He repeated.

“Yes, a cursed blade.” There was silence for a beat or two, when she contemplated her next steps. “I’m a witch, Phil.”

“You are a witch,” he repeated slowly.

When she just nodded, he looked around for the closest chair to sit down.

Hermione Granger was a witch, apparently.

And the murderer was wielding a cursed blade that said witch wanted to recover.

What a joy.

* * *

Coulson was grateful that the whole “I’m a witch” conversation had happened after he had met two demigods, the Hulk, and Captain freaking America. 

It was difficult to permanently impress him with information, so here he was, once again trying to figure out with Hermione who could have had a motive to commit those murders.

“Maybe that’s the thing,” she mused, “maybe there is no motive. Maybe the blade in itself is forcing their hand?”

At this point it was a guess that was as good as any other they had.

* * *

Coulson had been accepting of Granger telling him about being a witch, but he had not thought that he would be as grateful for what she was as he was now. 

It was already late, after two in the morning, when Granger and Coulson had called it quits for the day and he had escorted her back to her rooms.

On the way there, they met a young man though.

He seemed dazed, as though he was daydreaming.

“Excuse me, are you alright?” Hermione had asked him carefully.

Only seconds later the man had lunged with a blade at Granger and Coulson.

Coulson was almost ashamed to admit it, but before he had his hand at his gun, Granger had already brandished her wand and thrown up a protective spell whilst yelling “Protego!”.

The attacker still seemed dazed but continued to try and attack both Coulson and Granger, apparently not realising that it couldn’t harm them.

Hermione flicked her wand again and muttered “Stupefy”, then the man fell unconscious to the ground.

The blade was still hovering in the air, poised to attack.

Coulson wanted to move but Granger held him back.

“Give me a second.” She stepped closer to the cursed blade, muttering incantations and waving her wand.

Suddenly the blade disappeared.

“I’m sorry Phil, I can’t risk anyone touching this by accident.”

He was not pleased, but he understood her concern. Now that the blade was gone, he stepped closer to the man on the ground.

He was young, had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while already, but was no one Coulson new more than the necessary information about.

“Phil, I know this blade. It drives those who touch it to kill. It gets worse the closer it gets to Halloween. I don’t know how he got it into his possession, but it also usually finds its way to people with a… dark predisposition.” 

After studying the man for a little while, his eyes fell on a small pin, almost hidden on his vest, with an octopus on it.

“Can you wake him up?”

“Of course. Ennervate.” Hermione pointed her wand at the young man.

Coulson looked him straight in the eye.

“Hail Hydra.”

The response of the young man was immediate.

“Hail Hydra!”

“It seems as though we have a problem.” He stated dryly.

* * *

In the end, they had found the blade, stopped the killings, and by accident found a Hydra spy in the midst of S.H.I.E.L.D., an information that Coulson was not sure who to share it with.

Maybe Fury would be a good place to start.

* * *

“I’m off again,” Hermione said as a matter of goodbye.

“Let’s see for how long,” Coulson said, almost jokingly.

“Phil?” She asked.

“Yes?”

“Let’s have dinner sometime?” She asked, her hand reaching for his.

He took her hand and brought her fingers to his lips with a small smile.

“Of course,” he murmured and pressed a short kiss to her fingers, which still had her cheeks flush and her eyes crinkle with a genuine smile.


End file.
